déjame verte
by hermy22
Summary: mas nada que no diga una canción


n.a: Ok, hola de nuevo... ya estoy aki kon otro fic, es este caso es un songfic de un solo capitulo... espero que os guste... este fic lo tengo publicado en otra pagina web en este caso en slasheaven, lo digo para que no hayan confusiones...

disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, la canción es de Diego Martín y esta en concreto es un dúo de este junto Raquel del Rosario (cantante del grupo El sueño de morfeo)

Ahora si les dejo con la historia...

"No se como expresar este sentimiento, si es cierto que lo amo pero cada vez lo noto más lejos, deseo verle, pero se va, se aleja… no me deja estar a su lado, ya no se que hacer para acercarme o como verle… le necesito aquí, lo necesito para afrontar lo que viene… tiene que entender que dejo mi pasado para un futuro mejor, para vivir a su lado… el lado de la luz…"

En la sala común de Slytherin un joven de ojos grises cerraba una libreta verde con ribetes de color dorado, ahí vaciaba sus sensaciones y sentimientos, era una forma de volar sin moverse de su sillón favorito… una forma de escape… de desahogarse…

-¡Draquito!

-Mierda… dime Pansita…

-No me digas así…

-Pues tú no me llames Draquito…

-Esta bien, pero sonríe… ya tengo la solución a tus problemas…

-¿Qué? De que demonios hablas…

-Di lo quieras… yo se que ocurre y Blaise también…

-?

-Sabemos que estás enamorado y que eres correspondido pero no deja que te acerques más bien te aleja…

-Quién te ha dicho eso…

-Nadie… solo hemos de verte como vas…

-Está bien… desembucha

- Verás acabo de escuchar que el viejo loco va a organizar un concurso de canciones, las cuales serán interpretadas por sus compositores… así que… que te parece si escribes algo… yo me ofrezco a hacer un dúo contigo, eres muy bueno escribiendo y cantando y se que solo no saldrás al escenario… Blaise se encargara de la música…

-Yo… no… no… ni loco

-¿Le amas?

-Si

-Pues inténtalo, quiero que seas feliz…

-Está bien… me voy a ver si me concentro…

-OK, voy a decírselo a Blaise para que vaya montando el grupo… cuando tengas la letra pásasela para que pueda componer la música…

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego…

El joven Slytherin cogió su libreta y se dirigió a un claro del bosque cerca del lago y allí dejó volar su imaginación…

**No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
o al menos nuestro,  
dime después de ver que no me queda más por darte  
después de no quedar en mi alma ya mas sal  
dime como te sale**

**No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
que duele  
que sabes que pa mi no hay más verdades que quererte  
sabes que no hay mas  
pa mi no hay nada mas que nuestro despertar…**

-Vaya creo que me ha quedado bastante bien… será mejor que se la muestre a esos dos a ver que les parece…

Draco buscó a sus amigos en su sala común…

-Chicos ya tengo la letra…

-A ver…

Pansy la leyó en voz apenas audible para los demás solo Blaise y un Draco bastante sorprendido…

-Es perfecta… Blaise ya sabes que hacer…

-Si… en un par de horas…creo que lo tendré listo, además cuento con ayuda…

-No…

-Si…

-No habrás sido capaz…

-Me faltaba un componente para el grupo y quién mejor que mi Ronnie, sabes que toca el piano como nadie…

-Mientras a esa comadreja no se le escape nada…

-Draco…

-Esta bien… y Granger sabe algo…

-No… le he dicho a Ronnie que no le diga nada, que es secreto…

-Esta bien…

Los días fueron pasando y el día del concierto se acercaba, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, la verdad es que las voces de Draco y Pansy se acoplaban a la perfección, Blaise y Ron hicieron un buen trabajo al componer la música, y la letra expresaba muy bien los sentimientos…

-Draco… salimos después de ese grupo…

-Bien…

-No estarás nervioso verdad… se que hace tiempo que no cantas en público…

-No pasa nada estoy bien…

-Un fuerte aplauso… nuestra próxima actuación es un dueto… den un fuerte aplauso a la srta. Parkinson y al sr. Malfoy…

El gran comedor se quedó en silencio, pero la casa Slytherin empezó a aplaudir arrastrando a las demás casas a hacer lo mismo… Un joven de pelo azabache y rebelde no se creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… su Némesis estaba en ese escenario… lo amaba pero no podía estar con el, no sin que el peligro cesara, no quería perderlo…

**No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
o al menos nuestro,  
Dime después de ver que no me queda más por darte  
después de no quedar en mi alma ya mas sal  
dime como te sale  
**

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Draco se movía con una soltura por el escenario… el sabía que no era la primera vez que el actuaba… el se lo contó en una de sus muchas reuniones… todo el mundo piensa que se odian… pero la realidad es otra el lo ama como sabe que es correspondido pero hay muchos puntos en contra… pero lo que dice…

**  
No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
que duele  
que sabes que pa mi no hay más verdades que quererte  
sabes que no hay mas  
pa mi no hay nada mas que nuestro despertar,  
**

"Vaya no lo hace tan mal, esa chica sabe cantar… aunque mi Draco lo hace mejor… un momento acabo de decir mi… no no puede ser…"

**DEJAME VERTE**

**SI TE VAS  
AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NA  
Y AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
**

"Eso no irá para mi ¿verdad?... Se puede saber que hace Ron ahí… ya estaba… no me había dado cuenta… ahora entiendo sus salidas a escondidas… un momento porque esos dos se miran así… no será que… no… no creo… Ron me lo hubiera contado… bueno no necesariamente… yo no dejaba que el hablara… solo me escuchaba mientras no dejaba de hablar de él, de Draco…"

**Que no merezco estar juzgando otro querer  
por tus desprecios  
verte en otras caras, en otras palabras no  
**

**que no son nada mas  
que aire que se va, tus argumentos  
tu sabes que pa mi no hay mas verdades que quererte  
Sabes que no hay mas  
pa mi no hay nada más  
que nuestro despertar  
**

"Tengo que hablar con él… se que he sido egoísta… pero él decidió alejarse de la oscuridad para poder estar a mi lado… ahora me doy cuenta… lo necesito… sin él no lograré vencer esa oscuridad… si… con él hallaré mi felicidad y que la luz reine encima de la oscuridad… dios… Draco no llores… no derrames lagrimas de tus preciosos ojos…"

**DEJAME VERTE**

**SI TE VAS  
AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NA  
Y AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE NO**

"Draco…"

SI TE VAS,

**AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NA  
Y AL MENOS, DEJAME VERTE**

-¡BRAVO¡¡¡¡FANTÁSTICO!

-Creo que ya tenemos a los ganadores… Sr. Malfoy, srta. Parkinson, sr. Zabini y sr. Weasley, aquí tienen su trofeo… Enhorabuena…

-Gracias…

Los 4 jóvenes bajaron del escenario y fueron a sentarse en una mesa apartada, Blaise acarició la mano de su pareja y este le dio un dulce beso en los labios… Pansy vio como a lo lejos dos personas se acercaban… pudo descubrir que eran Hermione y Harry…

-Chicos yo me voy al baño…

-Si y nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago, tengo que hablar con Ron…

-Pero… no me dejéis solo…

-Draco…

Draco se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro acompañada por esa voz… la voz que el anhelaba escuchar pronunciando su nombre…

-Hermy…

-Si Pan… vamos

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- típico de un Malfoy

-Yo… nada mejor me voy…

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero alguien se aferró a su mano…

-No te vayas…-dijo es un susurro

-…

-Harry…

-Explícame esa canción… por lo que he escuchado creo que va dirigida a mi… pero porque…

-En parte si… verás esa canción surgió de mi corazón, las palabras fluyeron… no se que me pasa que cuando estas cerca la coraza Malfoy no sale, tu provocas en mi ciertos cambios… no hay malvado sino cordero… te lo dije una vez… y con esa canción quiero pedirte que al menos si no puedo estar contigo… tenerte como amigo… verte aunque sea así… ayúdame a olvidar esto que siento… me desgarra por dentro, el tenerte cerca pero tan lejos…

-…

-Si… lo admito… Draco Malfoy se ha enamorado de su archienemigo Harry Potter… por su sencillez, por su hacer por los demás y afán de proteger a los que más quiere aunque tenga que apartarlos de su lado… si yo te entiendo… mi única vía de escape era mi madre… pero él… él la mató en mis propios ojos… ese ser porque otro nombre no puede tener… por mucho que sea mi padre…

-Draco…-el joven azabache se acercó y lo abrazó, pero Draco lo apartó…

-Déjame terminar… pero hubo alguien que consiguió sacarme ese vació… si Harry tu te fuiste colando poco a poco en mi… me costó admitirlo, pero lo acepté, esas reuniones gracias a la tregua me acercaban más a ti como yo sentía que tu más te acercabas a mi…

-…pero…

-Ese beso… significó algo… maldita sea Potter no puedes ser egoísta por una vez y ser feliz… no pensar en ese maldito engendro… no pensar en los demás…

-Yo… no…

-Sabes una cosa… pensé que con esto te demostraba algo… pero veo que no se puede hacer nada… será mejor que me vaya…-salió corriendo dirección al lago, pero no se percató que alguien le seguía de muy cerca…

-Vamos… eres un Malfoy, los Malfoy no lloran, no son débiles, son arrogantes, fuertes… maldita sea porque les tuve que hacer caso a ese par de imbéciles… de echo ellos no tienen la culpa, la culpa es mía por pensar que podría estar a su lado… como quisiera sacarte de aquí… no sabes como duele…

-Si se como duele… el tenerte cerca pero el alejarte…

-Potter… a que has venido a reírte…

-No… a buscarte… perdóname…tu no tienes la culpa… la culpa es mía por intentar alejarte de mí… por no querer que te hagan daño… has hecho mucho por todos y te estás jugando la vida… y yo quería protegerte…

-¿Cómo? Alejándome de ti…

-Si… Draco sabes sobre la profecía… yo…

-Me importa un rábano, te quiero y por mucho que digas necesito estar a tu lado, si tu mueres en la batalla yo moriré contigo…

-No… no quiero que te mueras… no quiero perderte…

-Me estás diciendo que te importo…

-No… lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero…

-…

-Si Draco yo también estoy enamorado de ti… y te necesito… te haré caso y por una vez en mi vida seré egoísta… pero si tu mueres yo muero…

Se fueron acercando lentamente y sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, el cual lentamente se fue profundizando con un Harry pidiéndole al que pronto sería su pareja acceso con su lengua…

-Harry…

-Draco quieres ser mi pareja hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Si… quiero

-Draco…

-Si…

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Harry

Sus más fieles amigos los observaban desde detrás de un árbol sonriendo felices por que por fin ambos rivales se habían declarado su amor…

Fin

n.a¿que os a parecido? bueno espero que bien... mas una cosa me queda por decir NO AL PLAGIO... yo soy lectora de esta pagina y de slasheaven, el fic Lucharé a tu lado de wakatta lo ando siguiendo en esta pagina... y sinceramente a penas ayer vi lo publicado en su fic y sinceramente no podía creer lo que leia, entré en la pagina de slasheaven y alli vi el fic, sinceramente aun no entiendo el porque hay gente que cae tan bajo como para plagiar un fic... al menos podrían poner un disclaimer dando datos de donde sacan algunos personajes, ideas, canciones, etc...mis mejores apoyos para wakatta y sigue asi que escribes muy bien... dicho esto... muchos beshitos a todos


End file.
